Introducing Rachel Berry
by GoddessOfLove321
Summary: Rachel’s cousin Lita Berry has come to move in with Rachel and will be starting school with Rachel as well. She is sick of the way the rest of the glee club treats Rachel so she decides to shake things up a bit. Time for a change. Not a mary sue!
1. Info

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character Lita and a few extra characters.

This story is set around when the other football players join glee club, but in this story though Quinn and Puck did not sleep together. The couples are

Rachel/Finn

Puck/Lita

Mercedes/OC

Kurt/OC

Summary: Rachel's cousin Lita has come to move in with Rachel and will be starting school with Rachel as well. She is sick of the way the rest of the glee club treats Rachel so she decides to shake things up a bit. Also there are just a few things the glee club and the school don't know about Rachel Berry. They should get ready for the shock of their life though because things in the glee club and at McKinley High are about to change…BIG TIME.


	2. Meet the Family

Introducing Rachel Berry…

The doors to McKinley high are pushed open by a 5'5 African American female. She has wavy black hair to the middle of her back with copper highlights. Her outfit is simple but cute (outfit in profile). She has a heart shaped face with dimples on both cheeks and plump Cupid's bow lips with simple gloss on. Almond shaped honey colored eyes with long dark lashes. She's walking around school ignoring the looks she gets from the other students walking around. She comes across a room with the door open and sees the person she's looking for she listens closely at the door.

_Inside the Glee club room…_

The glee kids are all sitting around trying to bring up ideas for new song choices.

"Again I don't see why we can't do more songs so I get a bit krunk with all these boring ass show tunes that the wannabe diva keeps picking" Mercedes says while filing her nails.

"I don't pick all the songs besides this is glee club not Show Time at the Apollo" Rachel says while rolling her eyes.

"Look white girl don't make me take you to the damn carpet" Mercedes says while standing up and moving towards Rachel.

_Meanwhile outside the room our mystery girl is listening to the whole conversation and has decided to make herself known._

"Um…yea I wouldn't do that if I were you" Mystery girl says while walking into the room and standing by Rachel.

The rest of the club turns to stare at the mystery girl the boys mouths drop while the Cheerios minus Brittany who's reading a Harry Potter book upside down glare at the mystery girl.

"And why the hell not and who the hell are you anyway" Mercedes says while glaring at the mystery girl.

"Number one if you so much as touch her I'll kick your ass. Number two my name is Lita and yours?" Lita says while smiling at Mercedes smugly.

"Excuse me who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Mercedes says while getting in Lita's space.

"I believe I'm talking to some chick who thinks she scare me. Look you may scare all the other people in this room but trust me sweetie you do not want to fuck with me. Oh and I forgot to tell you my last name…it's Berry. Also since you seem kind of slow I explain it to you in simple terms I'm Rachel's cousin nice to meet you hun" Lita said while trying to hold in a smile.

Rachel meanwhile has been watching the conversation with a small smile on her face. The other kids in the room expressions range from shock, awe, nervousness, lust (any guess on who that is), and one expression of bewilderment but that's just Brittany again.

Lita turns to Rachel and says "Hi cuz".


	3. You Did What Now!

Okay just to let everyone know this is not all about Lita half of this chapter will be in Rachel's P.O.V. also you will see Lita a lot in the first few chapters after that it's all Rachel. So just stick with me and if you have any ideas let me know I might just incorporate them into this story lol thanx 3

Rachel just looks at Lita and just says "What did you do now?"

"Hey! Now what made you think that I did something, aren't you happy to see your favorite cousin?" Lita ask in mock irritation.

"Oh don't get me wrong I'm happy to see you but the last time I saw you didn't your dad say if you did something wrong again you'll be moving to live with me. So again I ask, what the hell did now." Rachel asked.

"I might have gotten into a little bit of a *cough* fight *cough* I think I need some water why don't I just run to Jersey and get some" Lita said while back up towards the door.

"Lita Nicole Berry come back her right now. What did you do don't make me force it out of you" Rachel said while marching towards Lita.

"Yeesh calm down midget I'll tell you. So I may have gotten into a fight with about four other people and they might all be in the ER with two having a broken arm, leg, and a busted eye socket. While the other two have a broken eye socket, broken nose and jaw and missing two teeth and one of them might not be able to have kids. So just a little fight but I'm ok isn't that what matters the most?" Lita said while trying to smile innocently.

"YOU GOT INTO A BRAWL!!!" Rachel screamed.

"Ok mini Barbara stop screaming and it wasn't a brawl a brawl involves more than five people so there" Lita said.

"Hello you made an innocent girl lose a tooth and she might not be able to have kids what's wrong with you?" Rachel said.

"Who said I fought girls it fought the idiot boys on my schools football team. Stupid asshole grabbing my ass, besides I helped find the missing teeth well three of them a squirrel ran off with the last one" Lita said.

"Whoa you fought football players…by yourself? Damn baby now that is kinda sexy" Puck said while looking Lita up and down.

"Ok landing strip you wanna be in the hospital with the rest of those morons? I can make it happen if you want the rest of your meals to be eaten through a straw."Lita said while glaring at Puck.

"Lita what the hell were you thinking?"Rachel asked.

"I was thinking that I should have taken that kid's phone that was filming everything it's probably on YouTube now" Lita said.

Kurt looks up from his phone and says it is I'm watching it now. Wow that had to hurt. Nick kick too".

"Ohh I wanna see how I look" Lita says while running over to sit by Kurt.

"Ohh Lara Croft who I so could have done the fight scenes in Tomb Raider" Lita says while staring at Kurt's phone.

"Lita…hello! Do you not even care that some guy can't even have kids?" Rachel asked while walking over to stand in front of Lita.

"Please…as ugly as Don Smith is women all over the world should be thanking me so they won't have to worry about popping out kids that look like an ugly beast with no neck"

"Whoa did you say Don Smith, the quarterback of Carmel High School's football team?" Matt asked in shock.

"You betcha the quarterback, wide receiver Tom Mason, fullback Jim Colls, and the kicker Kyle Witt still in the hospital. All out for the rest of the season…oops my bad they'll be ok…eventually after some physical therapy and just plain old therapy. Lita said.

"Ok that's it Lita let's go right now and I mean now so get up and let's go home because we are seriously having a talk about how unbecoming of a lady it is to fight like some miscreant. You might have just slandered the Berry name. Do my dad's even know about your atrocious behavior in a public place?" Rachel asked while grabbing her stuff and walking towards the door.

"Oh for the love of Gucci and Louis(pronounce Lou-ee) I'm coming and you really need to take a chill pill before you end up having a damn heart attack at the age of 16." Lita said while following Rachel towards the door but making a detour towards Puck.

"Give me your phone. So if you're a smart guy you will call me or text me tonight so that you can fix my first impression of you. I rarely give second chances but you're hot so you only get one last chance ok hun?" Lita said before bending down to give Puck a kiss on the lips.

"Of course ba…I mean Lita" Puck said while still in a bit of shock from the kiss.

"Fast learner you might just have a chance after all. Bye peoples I'll probably see you tomorrow if Rachel hasn't killed me" Lita said while walking towards Rachel who was glaring at Lita.

"Please tell Mr. Shue that I had a family emergency and I will talk to him tomorrow. Now Lita let's go!" Rachel said while dragging Lita out the room and slamming the door behind them.

The sound of the door slamming shut brought the rest of the glee club out of their shock.

"Wo...wo...wow" Tina stuttered.

"I think I'm in love" Puck said while staring where Rachel and Lita just left.

"Um guys since when has Harry Potter been a wizard?" Brittany asked while looking up from her book and looking around the room. "Hey where'd Rachel go?"

The rest of the club just rolled their eyes at Brittany. Some still too shocked to speak.


	4. Let's Talk

Sorry for the delay people had some school and work stuff going on but I'm back now and I plan to try and update at least 2 times a week. Also thanx for the comments and the story alerts etc I was shocked by the hits and everything else I got so again thanx everyone. I love feedback so please just let me know what you guys think ok so here we go… Ok so here's the next part of this lovely story lol!

Rachel drags Lita into the house and upstairs towards her room.

"Sit down right now and no talking until I'm done" Rachel says while pointing to her bed and glaring at Lita.

"I can't talk until you're done wow I'll be here for a few years then" Lita said while rolling her eyes.

"Silence demon child, let me speak. Now number one what in the world were you thinking fighting those boys you could have been seriously hurt or worse maybe even killed. Number two why would you talk to Mercedes like that as well now she's gonna be even more discourteous towards me. Number three you kissed Noah Puckerman you could have herpes right now festering along your lips. Number four get up and give me a hug I've missed you!" Rachel said in one breath.

"Okay demon child? Seriously, I'm not that bad. I was fighting those boys because they sexually assaulted me and called me a fag lover…um yea I don't condone people disrespecting other people based on sexuality. I was talking that way to Mercedes because she has no right to talk you that way why the hell didn't you stick up for yourself cuz? Noah that's his name huh, well I kissed him because he's hot and he seems like a bad boy and you know I love bad boys. Also I doubt that he has herpes if he does I'll be forced to cut his lips right off his face. Oh and come her cuz I missed you too!" Lita said while getting up and walking over to Rachel to give her a hug.

"Seriously though Rach why do you let that girl talk to you like no one should ever talk to you like that"

"If I spoke up she would say something foul about me and probably wouldn't stop and then she would probably get the whole glee club to hate me or something."

"So what you're a fucking Berry for fuck's sake. Assert yourself you do not let these people push you around like that. The more you let them treat you like that the more rude shit they'll say to you."

"But…"

"But nothing Rachel if people don't like you oh well that's their fault you need to learn you can't please everybody so seriously I think it's time for a huge change my dear cousin"

"A change what type of change will I have to be making"

"Well in list form, or would you prefer alphabetical order?"

"Just tell me already!"

"All right all right Yeesh shorty. Well first clothes because you look like grandma Cookie in her youth. Next, hair, accessories, make-up etc… Followed by the change in your attitude and do you like someone right now?

"Well um… a football player well the quarterback of the team"

"Ohh nice my dear cuz you actually have taste what's his name, what's he like, and what do I have to smack him for because something tells me he's done something stupid."

"Well his name is Finn Hudson and he's really nice he somewhat fits into the category of a dumb jock but I don't think he's dumb I just think he's never been taken seriously so he doesn't have a chance to prove himself to anyone. We kissed twice too"

"Ohh… kissing tell me tell me!"

"Well the first time we kissed it was sweet until he stood up and told me he had to go and to not tell anyone about it. Then the kiss that kinda just happened a couple days ago he took me out on a date and we went bowling and he kissed me."

"Aww… too cute cuz so what happened?"

"Well I found out the only reason that he flirted with me, took me out on a date, and kissed me was just to get me back into glee club after I quit since he wanted to get a scholarship for college to get out of Lima"

"HE DID WHAT NOW?!!! OH HELL NO!!! NOT MY COUSIN WHERE DOES HE LIVE I'M GOING TO GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MIND AND MAYBE A BLACK EYE AS WELL!!!"

"Lita calm down relax its over and done with I can't change the past besides we would never work out he has a girlfriend the head Cheerio Quinn Fabray the queen of McKinley High. I don't have a chance in hell he's the king and I'm just a lowly peasant in our high school kingdom."

"You were a lonely peasant then but now that I'm here trust me when I'm done with you he will most definitely be breaking up with the used to be queen, but do you want to be the new queen or just still you but hotter and showing what a true Berry is?"

"I want to be me if Finn can't like me for me then he doesn't deserve me at all plain and simple"

"Well then we got to get to work ASAP so let's go time for a trip to the mall and your wardrobe is my treat so we are shopping until we completely drop ok cuz"

"Okay let's do this"

Rachel and Lita head downstairs towards Rachel's car and make their way towards the mall.

_4 hours later…_

"Feet…hurt, can't…breath, hate…shopping, no more I give up please make it end" Rachel said while lying down on a mall bench.

"Oh for the love of God get the hell up Rachel we just have one more store then we can leave ok" Lita said while pulling her up and walking her towards the store with a smirk on her face.

"Fine what st… OH MY GOD NO WAY!!!"

"Rachel come on let's go the mall is about to close"

"No please anywhere but there please no"

"Rachel we're going look wearing these will give you extra confidence ok so in we go"

"Hmmph fine whatever let's get this over with so I can go home and sleep"

"Ohh Yay!!!"

Lita skips toward the store while Rachel mopes all the way into Victoria's Secret.


	5. AN a quick one Rest posted tonite!

A/N: Okay I know I know it's been a looonng time since I've written and I'm so so sorry for that so to make up for it I'm gonna give you guys 2 chapters to make up for it does that make up for it. Also I love hearing everyone's feedback on what to do to make this story better or something to change it up lol but nothing TOO dramatic (maybe). Also in light of the season finale of Glee there are going to be a slight adjust of character traits meaning Quinn and Satan aka Santana if you are fans of them you will HATE this story because I'm not a huge fan of them. Kurt, Mercedes you will dislike them for a little bit but it will get better for them. Artie and Tina you won't hate them but I feel they're a bit guilty too they see how Rachel gets treated yet does nothing to stop it. Puck, Finn, Matt, Mike, and Brittany you will LOVE them like I do look for at first a very good friendship between Rachel/Brittany/Lita. Jesse, Shelby, Azino, Karofsky, Jacob, Sue, Will and Emma will be in this as well and we'll also meet Rachel's dad's lol you'll love them lol. So here we go everyone hold on tight for a good ride…

Introducing Rachel Berry…


	6. Are You Ready?

Okay so here's the first chapter I promised I'd give you by tonight.

Summary: Rachel's first day in her new clothes and new attitude with her cousin by her side.

_Thoughts will be typed like this_

Normal talking will be typed like this

_Song lyrics like this_

Ready here we go…

_Rachel P.O.V_

"_Okay you can do this Rachel you're a star consider this your first huge acting role…well not acting since this is how I plan on being from now on. I can pull this off I'm Rachel Barbara Berry I'm a star and I'm not going to be treated like the school pariah anymore. I will show McKinley who they are dealing with now. In the words of my private favorite rapper "Will the Real Rachel Berry please stand up" Okay deep breath… just breath…_

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

Rachel turned her head to stare at her cousin who was standing by her driver side window fist raised to knock on her window again.

"Rachel…Hun are you ok?"

_Am I ok…um let's see I'm about to walk into school looking like well not me and I don't know how people are going to react or if I'm going to get slushied or not my answer to if I'm ok…_

I rolled down my window trying to hold in my real answer but I couldn't help but tell her the truth.

"Hell No! I can't do this I'm not ready for this look I still have a change of clothes in my locker from my daily slushie facials I can chan…

"Slushie Facial? What's that?" Lita asked with a confused face.

_Oh and how do I put this eloquently …Oh shit _"A slushie facial is when…I…um…when I um…" I started to stutter even worse than when Tina was still faking hers.

"Spit it out with the way you're no letting me know the reason lets me further know I'm going to hate this answer. I'm going to kick someone's ass aren't I? Ok where's my Vaseline and sneakers?" Lita says and she goes to reach for the back door.

_Oh no no no! _"Wait…what did we agree on? No fighting at all what so ever none at all you hear me Demon Child!" I yelled at her as I was locking all the car doors and peering out at the window gaping at her as she continued to yank on the back door.

"Okay enough with the demon child already I'm not that bad" Lita said while finally letting go of the door to turn back and face me.

_She said what?_ "Not that bad my behind correct me if I'm wrong as to why you're now living with me?" I said as I threw open my door to stare at her.

"I'm living with you now because I just missed you and…"

I look down and notice that Lita just stole my keys out of my hand and has the windows rolled up and both of our bags in her hand.

*CLICK CLICK*

I stare in amazement at Lita as she hands me my back with a smile on her face.

"How the…what the…what are you Houdini?" I ask as I snatch my bag from her hand and try to get my keys too. She then holds my keys above her head.

"No what I am is a cousin and good friend who is sick and tired of the way you are acting and being treated. We are Berry's god-damnit start fucking acting like that and grow a fucking back bone ok." Lita says while glaring at me.

_Huh? _"Huh?" I stare shocked at Lita not believing she just used such vulgar language with me.

"You heard me. Sorry that I used vulgar language at you because I know you're using that phrase in your head. Anyways Rachel listen to me I believe in you okay probably more than you believe in yourself sometimes. Rachel when I saw you just sit there and let that girl talk down to you like that I was shocked and pissed. Shocked that you get treated like that and no one does anything to stop it and pissed at you and her. Her for having the audacity, and yes I know what that word means, _shocking_ for speaking to you in that way and for you letting her talk to you that way. The Rachel I remember would never let someone talk to her that way…Ever so I'm wondering what they has been happening to make you let people talk to you that way and it seems like letting them walk all over you? Rach…Rach…what the…are you crying?" Lita said staring at me with sadness in her eyes and on her face.

_Wow…wow I didn't…I mean…I…she's right though when I'm with her I'm not like that I give as good and even better as I get. She's right I need to be the old Rachel Berry not this scared little girl afraid to stand up for herself I'm already at the bottom of the school food chain you can't get lower than me well except for Jacob. You can do this Berry you are made for this be true to yourself and just let go and be you…_

"Rachel…Rachel…RACHEL!" Lita screams at me while snapping her fingers in my face.

"Sorry I was just giving myself a brief pep talk. You're right I wouldn't have let someone talk to me that way and I am a Berry and it is time I started acting like one. To answer your earlier question though a slushie facial is when mainly a jock or cheerio through a slushie in my face on anyone's face. They only throw them at unpopular people but sometimes it's mainly me that's why I bring a change of clothes to school since I always get slushied everyday sometimes twice a day. I just learned to deal with it." I said while looking at Lita's face which was gradually getting madder by the second.

"Okay number one I'm glad you finally get what I was saying to you. Number two these "slushie facials" will not be happening anymore at all because I will seriously do damage to anyone who throws one at you. Number three I want the names of who has thrown a slushie at you or had someone throw one at you and I want them NOW!" Lita said while glaring a bit.

"Since I know that if I don't tell you who threw them at me you would act completely irrational. So the people are Santana, Quinn, Azino, and Karofsky. Puck used to throw them at me but he stopped when he joined glee club". I said while putting my bag on my shoulder and turning towards the school.

"Puck too… oh he and I will be having a lovely convo later. As for the rest of those jackasses don't worry your pretty little hair about what I'm going to them but trust me that they will pay greatly for the hell they've put you through especially the big mouth girl and her knockoff wearing friend from yesterday, got me Cuz?" Lita said while turning and walking towards the school with me following closely behind.

I nod my head and we continue walking towards the school we get to the front door and Lita stops to look at me.

"Are you ready for this Rach because today is the start of a brand new day and a brand new you." Lita said while smiling at me.

_Am I really ready to become a someone I've been hiding this whole time…_

I turn toward Lita and with a smile and say two words and will jump start this whole new change "Fuck Yeah!"

I turn and push the doors open and am met with…

Sorry I had to do it I'm so sorry. Please forgive me lol. This will be continued in the next chapter lol can't wait for you to see what happens next. Next chapter will be posted tonight.

A/N all clothes for Rachel and Lita will be posted in my profile with their links ok…


	7. Wow

A/N: Okay and here is the 2nd chapter that I promised you guys also I'm looking for a beta reader anyone interested and again thanks for the adds and reviews. You guys are amazing and for that I might do a 3rd chapter for being so great. Thanks everyone.

_Wow…_

_Previously…_

"_Are you ready for this Rach because today is the start of a brand new day and a brand new you." Lita said while smiling at me._

_Am I really ready to become a someone I've been hiding this whole time…_

_I turn toward Lita and with a smile and say two words and will jump start this whole new change "Fuck Yeah!" _

_I turn and push the doors open and am met with…_

_Rachel's P.O.V._

Silence complete and utter silence… until…

I turn my head and see Karofsky and Azino walking towards me with two slushies in their hands with disgusting smirks on their faces. I turn my head to Lita to see if she notices them and by the pissed off look on her face she does.

"Rach are those two of the assholes that throw slushies on you?" Lita says while starting to stand in front of me.

"Yes those are two of them…" I'm interrupted by Karofsky and Azino.

"Well if it isn't the freak Berry" Karofsky says coming to stand in front of me his smirk widening on his face.

"Berry did you think just because you look less like a man and a freak that we wouldn't be covering you in your favorite drink" Azino says smirking at me.

I see them both start to raise their arms and I close my eyes waiting for the familiar chill and stickiness of the slushies.

"Oww shit…Oh my god what the fuck did you do that for bitch!"

I shoot my eyes open and see both Karofsky and Azino on the ground clutching themselves between their legs.

I look over to Lita and see her putting her foot back down with both slushies in her hands. I hear everyone in the halls murmuring and the noises in the halls escalate.

"Okay can I have everyone's attention please" Lita says to everyone in the halls but with the noise so loud no one hears her or hears the two morons on still on the floor.

"HEY SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW!"Lita screams at the top of her lungs.

*CRICKET, CRICKET*

That's how silent it was I could hear a cricket in the biology room 3 doors down. I turn and look around me and see Finn, Puck, Matt and Mike in front of us staring with jaws dropped. I look to the right of me and see Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina eyes bulging staring well in Kurt's case glaring _Oh jealous again I see well Kurtie looks like you're going to have to get over it and yourself very quickly. _I look to the left of me and see Quinn, Santana, and Brittany glaring well actually just Quinn and Santana. Brittany was smiling at me and then waved. I was so shocked that I waved back. She looked back and Quinn and Santana and noticed their faces and her smile turned into a frown. She then turned back to me than them and then walked over to stand beside me next to me.

"Now that I have everyone's attention. I've got some things I want to say and damnit all of you will fucking listen to me and better do as I say because if I don't trust me I will make your life a living HELL! GOT IT!" Lita turned around in a circle to look at everyone in the hallway.

"Now I've been hearing that some of you think it's funny to treat my cousin Rachel over here like she's a fucking trash can and toss shit on her. Well I have news for you today all that shit ends right here and right now. Because I'm only going to say this once the next and I mean the next fucking person who decides to fuck with my cousin again will answer to me and trust me honey you do not I repeat DO NOT want to fuck with me. Are we clear" Lita asked while staring down any and every student who dared to open their mouth.

"Who the hell are you to tell us how we can and can't treat that freak of nature over there" Quinn asked while glaring unsuccessfully I might add at Lita.

Lita turned to Quinn with a knowing smile on her face and walked until she was standing so close in Quinn's face that their foreheads almost touched.

"I'm her cousin bitch and if you want to still be able to eat without being fed through a straw and still have the ability to move your arms and legs I suggest you watch what comes out your mouth when dealing with me. I swear I'll make it look like an accident if I kill you on purpose and I'll make sure whatever happens to you will never be linked back to me." Lita said while smiling deviously at Quinn's petrified face.

"Is that a threat" Santana asked while staring at me then turning to glare at me and Brittany standing together.

"Why don't you try me and see what that answer is but if you don't wake up one morning you'll get your answer than won't you" Lita said with a smile. Then turned back towards Karofsky and Azino. "Oh and boys, that goes double for you I suggest you spread the word that Rachel Berry is off-limits now and forever understood?" Lita asked while using her foot to push them over on their backs. She places her foot hard into Karofsky's throat. "I'm sorry I didn't hear your answer speak up…What's that foot got your throat"

I look away from Lita and her treatment of Karofsky and Azino and turned back to Brittany and asked her "Brittany why are you over here and not next to Santana and Quinn?"

Brittany turned to look at me and said" You look so pretty today how could I be mad at you. You look the Barbie doll I bought two days ago she was so pretty.

"Was?" I asked looking at Brittany with a frown when I noticed her face getting sad.

"Yeah Santana and Quinn said that only really stupid people still have dolls then she grabbed my doll and pulled the head off and threw it in the street then laughed when I went to go get it." Brittany said frowning slightly.

"Aww I'm sorry Brittany how about I get you a new Barbie today after school?" I said smiling at Brittany who then started smiling and jumping up and down.

"Ahh really Rachel aww you're the best you're my new BFF" Brittany said while pulling me into a hug.

It was at that moment that I noticed Quinn and Santana standing in front of me.

"Brittany what the fuck are you doing with Rupaul get over here!" Santana screamed while Quinn glared at Rachel.

"She's my friend Santana and her name Rachel not Rupaul" Brittany said while linking her arms through mine.

"Like hell she is get the fuck away from the freak with the queer dads who probably don't even want her and get the hell over here now are you that stupid Brittany to think we would let you hang around with that treasure trailed mutant." Quinn said while Santana stood beside here and nodded.

Unbeknownst to them Lita had stopped torturing the boys on the floor and was standing behind them with the two slushies in her hands. Lita lifted her hands ready to pour them over their heads.

"Lita don't you dare come here" I screamed.

She turned to me wide eyed and said "Are you serious Rach hell no I'm stayi…"

"Now!" I screamed.

Lita came from behind the girls and "accidentally" stepped onto Karofsky and Azino's guts to get to me.

I calmly took the two slushies from her and said "Lita don't do this ok it's not right at all ok"

"What" Lita asked me staring at me like I was crazy which I am for what I'm about to do.

I turn to face Quinn and Santana and with a quick flick I throw both the slushies in their faces which some lands on Karofsky and Azino on the floor.

It started off slow then built up into roar until and you hear was laughter from everyone even Brittany couldn't stop laughing. I look behind them to see Finn, Puck, Matt and Mike leaning on each other trying not to fall from laughing so hard. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jacob Ben-Israel with his camera filming everything.

I march up towards Quinn and Santana and stare them both in the eyes with all the hate that I can muster into one look.

"You can talk about me all you want I'm used to it but when you pick on someone so sweet, innocent and as nice as Brittany for no reason I'm going to speak up ok. Now I believe you heard Lita say to lay off of me you can choose to listen to her or not but understand this I learned everything from her. Meaning I can easily get rid of someone without anything being traced back to me how do you think became the new Glee coach?" I said with and smirk and I flicked the cups in the trashcan behind them.

I turn back towards them with Brittany and Lita next to me arms linked through mine.

"Get ready for hell girls because you seriously pissed off someone you should be very afraid of." I smirk at both of them than lead us towards Finn and the rest of the boys. I drop hands with Lita and Brittany and stand in front of Finn as Brittany skips over to Mike telling him how I'm buying her a new Barbie after Santana and Quinn ruined her other one. Lita struts over to Puck who looks like he's about to drool. _Eww_

I look up at Finn and with a smile on my face I ask "Finn would you like to walk me to class?"

I hear Quinn let out a gasp and then hear the sound of feet slipping on the floor. I turn around to see Quinn, Santana, Karofsky and Azino on the ground in group of tangled limbs with Santana and Quinn's knees in an already sore spot on both Azino and Karofsky _oh well. _If the sight of them getting slushied didn't send the school into an uproar that right there did.

"Get the hell off me you Neanderthal freak"

"Get you fat knee off my nuts bitch"

"Did you just call me fat? I am not fat"

"Oh god I can't feel my balls I think they just shrunk up

"I am not FAT!"

Finn looks behind me at Quinn who is still struggling to stand up. He then turns back to look and with his smile that I love _I mean like I meant like…_ he says "Sure" and with a smile on both our faces we head towards my first class which I'm happy to remember I have with Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Puck, Brittany and Santana.

_Oh boy this is going to be fun…_

Okay and here is the other chapter I promised you. I'll probably update sometime later this week or next week thanks for the feedback you guys I really am glad you are liking this fic so far and I'm open to all ideas thanks again you guys!


	8. Classroom Confrontations and Hilarity

A/n: Okay sorry my lovely readers I've been so busy with getting ready for school and what not that I've neglected this lovely story. So I've outlined the next few chapters so all I need to do is to write them. So for being a mean writer lol I'm going to be giving you guys 2 chapters to make up for it and these 2 chapters are my favorite and I can't wait for you guys to read them. I love all the comments and feedback. Also to one person who left a review I know that what Quinn and Santana made fun of Rachel since this is fanFICTION meaning I write how I want to and if I want to make Quinn and Santana be rude to Brittany and talk about Rachel's family. Also how Finn is acting is again up to my decision. Thanks again for all the comments and info also I would love to hear what you guys want to see in here and I might bump this up to an M rating but I would love to have someone write it for me because I'm not that great at writing M rated stories so if someone would like to write one for me I'd greatly appreciate it. So now back to the story…Oh boy…

*~*GLEE*~~*GLEE*~~*GLEE*~~*GLEE*~~*GLEE*~~*

_Previously…_

_"I am not FAT!"_

_Finn looks behind me at Quinn who is still struggling to stand up. He then turns back to look and with his smile that I love __I mean like I meant like…__ he says "Sure" and with a smile on both our faces we head towards my first class which I'm happy to remember I have with Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Puck, Brittany and Santana._

_Oh boy this is going to be fun…_

_Rachel's P.O.V._

I link my arms through Brittany's and walk in the classroom with her playing with my hair and looking for a place to sit.

"Yo Berry!"

I turn my heard towards where I hear my name and see Puck sitting in the back with two seats beside him. I head over towards the seats with Brittany skipping behind me.

"Saved these seats for me Puck? How sweet of you I'll make sure to tell Lita how sweet you are she loves that" I say with a smirk as I sit down beside him.

"Berry so tell me about you cousin you actually think I have a chance with her or is she just fuckin' around with me?" Puck asks me looking a bit nervous which is a bit shocking to see.

"Puck trust me Lita is the last person in the entire world to play someone she says if she doesn't want it done to her she won't do that to someone else. Let me just say this though if you're dating her at some point all the cougars, Cheerios, and random hook-ups are done I mean it Lita hates and I mean HATES cheaters. So say bye bye to Santana because you cheat on Lita she will rip off your arm beat you over the head with it and then use that same are to choke Santana so nothing gets linked back to her" I say while looking Puck dead in the eye so that he knows I'm serious.

"Got It Berry" Puck says with wide eyes.

"Also I think you should just stick to calling me Rachel there are two Berry's at this school now and calling me Berry would just confuse us ok."

"Ok Rachel…Wow weird saying that how bout I call you Bears or something?" Puck asks.

"Fine Puckerman." I roll my eyes at him and turn to my left to face Brittany who is now drawing unicorns on her notebook.

"So, Brittany are you going to get into trouble since you're now talking to me." I ask while trying to figure out why her unicorn has a lightning bolt on it's forehead.

Brittany looks up from her drawings and gets a confused look on her face. "Rach you're hot and Santana and Quinn always told me I can only talk to hot people so you're hot so I'm talking to you" Brittany says with a smile on her face and turns to go back to her drawing.

I look up and notice that there are five more minutes until class starts. When I turn my head towards the door I see Artie, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt walking in the classroom Artie and Tina head towards where I'm sitting but stop when Kurt decides to open his mouth with a comment I know that Lita would slap him for. He turns towards me with a snarl on his face and says "Look wannabe diva enjoy your little bit of popularity why it last by tomorrow you'll be back to getting slushie facials and being the biggest freak and loser in this school."

"Really so you mean I'll come second to you right" I say with a smirk on my face. In the corner of my eye I see Puck sitting up and watching with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me little miss freak show what did you say to me" Kurt says with his hands on his hips facing me.

"Are you deaf or all those products you put in your hair affecting your hearing? Also I'm a freak show correct me if I'm wrong but football season is over and correct me if I'm wrong wasn't football the only thing saving you from slushie facials and dumpster tosses. Now that it's over you're a bigger freak show than me so I rest my case." I turn my head to go back to talking to Brittany who has now taken out her makeup and is using it to color in her Unicorns.

"Oh Hell No what did you just say to my man Kurt white girl? Don't make me kick your ass right here and right now. Your cousin isn't here to protect you." Mercedes says walking towards me.

I look up at her and get out of my seat and face her as I say. "Why would Lita need to protect me? Oh because you think I'm afraid of you and you can kick my ass? Haha…your stupidity is highly amusing to me. It's almost downright sad that you think I'm afraid of you trust me when I say this I'm far from afraid of you I pity you actually."

"Why the hell would you pity me? There is nothing wrong with me." Mercedes says looking at herself.

"Not right now there is but when Lita see's you after threatening me that hand that you love pointing in my face will have every bone in your finger broken and that neck you just love to roll back and forth so much will probably have a brace around it after Lita gets her hands around your neck. So I advise you to vacate my presence before something detrimental to your health happens to you ok?" I say with a smile on my face as I turn to go back to my seat I see Santana sitting in my seat trying to caress Puck's arm who is scooting his desk farther and farther from her until he's stuck in a corner with Santana closing in. _I swear I feel like I'm watching a seen from Jaws Santana's the old ugly hag…I mean shark and Puck is the innocent bystander trying to run away. _How she got passed me I don't know you would think I would hear the slushie squishing in her shoes, but alas I didn't…_well this is going to be riot here we go bitch off number 3 and action…_

"Excuse me Santana you're in my seat so can I please have my seat back"

Santana turns away from trying to molest Puck to face me with an annoyed look on her face. She sits back in the seat with her arms folded across her chest and stares at me.

"Why the hell would I do that Rupaul why are you even back here anyway no one said you can sit here"

"Actually Puck saved those seats for Brittany and I and you can see my bag hooked onto the back of desk so you could tell I was sitting there"

Santana looks behind her grabs my bag and drops it on the floor and goes to kick it but Brittany _being the sweetheart that she is_ picks it up and puts it on her lap and turns to look at Santana with a frown on her face.

"Sans she was sitting there so just get up I you want to bug Puck so much there's a seat in front of him plus since Rachel looks like my Barbie I'm going to do her hair like my Barbie that I had." Brittany says with a smile now on her face.

I look at Brittany with a smile than turn back to Santana who has what I would say a constipated look on her face. She rolls her eyes at Brittany and goes to open her mouth when Mr. Johnston our teacher walks in.

"Ms. Berry why are you not in a seat" He asks with a confused look marring his face.

_See this is where drama could start if I tell why I'll seem like a suck up and any other name Santana would decide to call me. _I open my mouth to tell why when to my surprise Tina beats me to the punch.

"She's waiting for Santana to get out of her seat." Tina says

"It's not her seat and I was here first anyway" Santana said with another roll of her eyes _I hope she keeps rolling her eyes that way they get stuck like that._

Surprisingly Artie spoke up next.

"Actually she was Mr. Johnston Puck saved her and Brittany a seat and Rachel had her bag on the back of her seat Santana just came in and sat in her seat and when Rachel asked her to get up politely she said no." Artie said

I stare at Artie and Tina with a shocked look on my face wondering why they're defending me. They both turn to look at me and give me a smile and I smile back. _Wow times are sure changing now._

"Well if that's the case Ms. Lopez please find another seat to sit in and for wasting valuable class time detention with me after school." Mr. Johnston turns toward the board to write our lesson plan up. I turn back towards Santana and notice that luckily looks can't kill because if so I would be shaking dead on the ground. She gets up and bumps her shoulder into mine as she goes to sit in the seat in front of Puck. I roll my eyes at her and go back to sit in my seat. I look back towards Artie and Tina and see them sitting near Brittany. I mouth _Thanks_ in their direction and they both say _You're Welcome._

"Now class today we'll be learning about World War I please turn to page 248." Mr. Johnston says.

I turn to Brittany to get my bag back and notice she doesn't have a book.

"Britt where's your book?" I ask

"In my locker" Brittany says.

"Shouldn't you go get it" I ask with a confused look on my face.

"I can't Billy is sleeping in there" Brittany says.

_Do I really want to ask who Billy is because something tells me I don't even want to know but I'm curious._

"Britt who's Billy?" I say while pleading in my head "_please don't be a pet please don't be a pet"_

"My hamster he got bored at my house so I brought him to school" Brittany says.

_I'm sorry pardon my French Moses but what the fuck_

"Umm…Brittany you know pets aren't allowed on school grounds right?" I ask with something tells me wide eyes.

"Yea he's not a pet he's my brother well not my real brother because I don't think my mom can have hamsters. So I asked if we could adopt him and now he's my brother." Brittany says nonchalantly.

_I knew, I knew I shouldn't have asked but do I ever take my own advice nope and look where it got me. Why me Moses why me?_

"Okay Britt how about we share my book and when class is over we go visit you brother." _I can't believe I just said that._

"Really? Yay every time I would ask Quinn and Santana to come see my brother the never would. You're so nice you're my new BFF" Brittany says with a grin and leans over to hug me. I look over her shoulder and see Artie and Tina trying to hold in their laughter. I just shake my head and smile as I hug Brittany back. Brittany scoots her desk close to mine so I can place my book between us.

_30 minutes later…_

Me and Brittany finished our work and are just talking about random stuff when I hear feet screeching the rest of the class looks up and sees Quinn limping slash running to the nurse holding a hand to her nose. I turn towards Puck and see that Santana has turned around in her seat attempting to put her hands on Puck again. Not a minute later I hear yelling.

"Get off me it was an accident I didn't mean to do it my hand just didn't know it's own strength" _Oh shit is that Lita._

I look back towards the door and see Ms. Sylvester pulling Lita towards the office.

"Shut it and tell it to Figgins" Sue says while trying to unsuccessfully to drag Lita towards the office. By now the whole class is watching. Lita turns her head and her eyes catch mine.

"Rach don't give me that look you know I don't know my own…What the hell!" She yanks her arm out of Ms. Sylvester's and leans against the door. I follow to see where she's looking and see Santana sitting on Puck's desk trying to sit in his lap. _Oh shit here we go._

"Santana as you can see he's trying to push you off are you that fuckin' desperate that you can't take a hint" Lita says with a roll of her eyes.

"Excuse me who the hell do you think you are let me clue you in Puck wants me and he belongs to me and with me he's just playing hard to get it's like foreplay for us. Makes the sex even hotter." Santana says with a smirk.

"What! I don't want you psycho are you crazy. Now get off me already damn it you're dripping slushie that you still have on your damn shoes all over me." Puck pushes Santana off his desk and since her skirt is still somewhat damp from the slushie she slides off his desk and onto the floor. The class starts laughing and Mr. Johnston turns his head towards the board by the shaking of his shoulders I can tell he's laughing but trying to be a good teacher and not laugh in her face. Ms. Sylvester comes back over and grabs Lita from the door and starts to take her to the office but we still hear her shouting down the hallway.

"Also if you so much as put your hands on Puck again and will kick you lopsided ass. Also Puck if you so much as think of even touching that walking STD I will seriously rip off something very important to you off your damn body and I don't mean that damn Mohawk. Lady get your hands off me Jesus do you have hands like my uncle he's in the damn Army."

"Didn't I say shut it already you're in deep trouble for hurting my head cheerleader and trust me you will pay for this." Ms. Sylvester says.

"Look it's not my fault Blondie has a fragile nose and weak ankles you would think with all the fat on her body her ankles would be a bit stronger and you act like I hit her in the face with the damn ball on purpose it slipped when I just so happened to be arguing with her and my hand has Tourette's and it just so happened to act up when I had the ball in my hand to serve. She'll live with a few surguries and what not she'll look even more fake then she does now so pretty much good as new. So…" The rest of Lita's yelling gets cut off as the principal office's door opens and slams behind her.

I put my hand to my face and look up and see the rest of the class staring at me Santana still on the floor and Puck laughing Mercedes and Kurt are glaring at me for what I can't even remember, Artie and Tina are smiling and laughing and dear sweet Brittany is looking around with a confused look on her face. She turns to me and says "If Lita broke Quinn's nose Quinn can get a discount at her Plastic surgeon's office since this would probably be the 4th time she's gotten her nose done so she should be happy since her nose looked crooked now she can fix it." Brittany says with a smile and goes back to drawing another unicorn. After that phones are being taken out and text messages are being sent so by the end of the day the whole school is going to know Quinn has had not one not two but three nose jobs.

"Brittany did I forget to mention that I love you and you are amazing." I say with a smile on my face.

"Aww I love you too hey that's from Santana's favorite song from that T.V. show you know the one with the purple dinosaur I love you, you love me…" Brittany starts bopping her head and continues to sing the song. I look at Brittany with a laugh and just shake my head while thinking _well since I know this day is going to be even more craziness I might as well just ride out the craziness. _I start moving my head with Brittany and start singing the rest of the song with Brittany while the rest of the class just starts laughing even harder while Santana gets up and walks out the classroom in embarrassment.

Well now I bet you're all wondering what the hell happened in Lita's class well next chapter will fill you in on that and trust me you can't even guess what's going to happen next. That will be posted later today because it is 3am and I'm getting tired so enjoy this story and I love hearing feedback and tell me what you liked and what not also I'm looking for a beta so if anyone is interested please let me know. Also don't you just love Brittany lol.


End file.
